


Thank You

by Gay_Fan_Boy_1996



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Fan_Boy_1996/pseuds/Gay_Fan_Boy_1996
Summary: Cassidy stops by to thank Emily, after she saves his life, by feeding him Miles. This story takes place directly after season one, episode nine, Finish The Song.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Emily Woodrow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling, or grammar errors, as I am new to writing fan-fic, and am dyslexic. I will be happy to fix any spelling, or grammar errors, just please let me know.
> 
> I also wanna post a quick warning that this story is almost entirely smut. It contains detailed descriptions of multiple, consensual sexual acts. If this is going to bother you, then I suggest you do not read on. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, and a kudos, as I love to know your feedback. And remember non users can anonymously leave kudos too! Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy!

Emily is trying to get as much housework as she can done, before her kids come home from school. Things are different with Miles gone, she's busier than she used to be, but she hasn't regretted what she did for a single second. She grabs a pair of khakis out of the laundry basket, and begins folding them, but before she is through with the fold, the doorbell rings. 

"Just a minute!", Emily hollers, as she puts down the pants, before heading to the door.

She unlocks, and opens the door, surprised to see Cassidy, standing there, smiling, with an old blanket draped over his head, and shoulders, to protect him from the bright, Texas, sun.

"Cassidy?", Emily says in confusion.

"Emily, looking lovely, as always ", Cassidy comments.

"What are you doing here?", She asks, looking down at her apparently "lovely" ensemble, consisting of an old, ratty t-shirt, and a stained up pair of sweats.

"The Padre, n' I are gonna be layin' low fer the next couple a days, n'... I jus' wanted ta say t'ank ya. Ya know... fer savin' me life...", Cassidy says, looking down at his feet, bashfully, and grinding his boot on the front step.

"Cassidy, I didn't do that fer you.", Emily says, looking directly at him.

"Yeah... I know yeh had other reasons, but in the end, yeh decided tha' I were at least worth savin'.", Cassidy says, still staring down at his feet.

Emily just stands there for a moment, thinking about what Cassidy just said, and to her surprise he's right. She may have primarily done it for herself, and their were plenty of other reasons that came before it, but he was right, one of the reasons was, Cassidy didn't deserve to die. 

"Love? Are yeh alrigh'?", Cassidy asks, snapping her back into reality.

"Yeah... Yeah. Did you uhm, did you maybe wanna come inside? Must be pretty uncomfortable, with the sun beating down on ya.", Emily says, stepping aside to allow Cassidy through the door.

"Yeah, t'anks.", He says, stepping inside, and removing his blanket, tossing it on the floor. 

Emily shuts the door behind him, then says, "Sorry 'bout the mess, Maids dead...", Causing Cassidy to erupt with laughter. 

"Oh, my god! I can't believe I jus' said that." Emily says, wide eyed.

"It's okay love, laughter truly is the best medicine.", Cassidy says, trying to comfort her.

Emily smiles faintly, feeling better knowing there's nobody there who will just her, for her rather distasteful joke. 

"Would you like anything to drink?", She says, heading to the fridge, and opening it up. 

"Naw, didn' come here ya put ya out.", Cassidy says, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I do have beer, Cassidy.", Emily says, holding up a bottle of Guinness.

" It's 10 a.m. love-Wait is tha'? Christ, love, all I've had sense I arrived, has been some off brand shite, tha' literally tastes like a skunk pissed in a rusty ol' can! I suppose one beer won' hurt.", He says, holding his hand out to receive the bottle.

Emily cracks two beers open, hands one to Cassidy, and sits down at the table, across from him, to enjoy one herself. A couple of beers later, the two of them are laughing like crazy.

"No, I swear ta God, I wake up, n' head ta the bathroom fer a piss, n' he's in there singin' Johnny Cash, into a hairbrush, in his underpants!" Cassidy says, before taking another sip of beer.

"No way! Jesse?", Emily says, mouth agape. 

"Hand over Hart, I ain't lyin' ta ya.", Cassidy says, with a huge happy grin.

After two more beers, they end up on Emily's couch, the T. V. playing some random soap opera. Cassidy looks over to the side table, seeing a small, silver, picture frame sitting beside the couch. He picks it up, and examines it, inside is a picture, of a tall, dark haired, man, wearing a U.S. Marines uniform.

"This yehr husband?", Cassidy asks, never looking up from the photo.

"Yeah.", Emily sighs, looking at the photo in Cassidy's hands.

"Bloody handsome bloke, he was.", Cassidy says, looking up from the photo, and placing it back on the side table, to look at Emily.

She meets his gaze, and they just stair for a moment, until something comes over Emily. For some reason this foul mouthed, disgusting, childish, vampire, seems so charming, handsome, and mature right now. She leans in, and kisses him deeply, it only takes a second for him to kiss back. She crawls into his lap, never breaking the kiss, and grinds down onto him. He places his hands on her hips, he's already half hard, as she breaks the kiss, to take her shirt off. She tosses it on the floor, before going back in for another kiss, but this time Cassidy stops her, placing a hand on her shoulder, to hold her back for a moment.

"Listen, love. It's not tha' I don't wan' this. I really, really do.", He says, nodding to his now fully hard cock, before continuing, "I jus' don' know if yeh really wan' this... I mean, I know yeh haven' been too fond o' me in the past.", He says letting his hand fall from her shoulder.

Emily sits there puzzled for a moment. She thinks about it, and almost hopes Cassidy is right, but she dose want it... 

"Look, Cassidy. I'm just as surprised as you... Maybe more so... But, I really do want this.", Emily says, looking deep into his soft, sweet, hazel eyes, before leaning in, and giving him a soft short kiss on the lips.

"Are yeh absolutely positive, Emily. I promise I won' take any offense, if yeh change yehr mind.", He tells her softly, as she breaks the kiss. 

"Yeah... I am Cassidy.", She says, smiling softly.

"Alrigh' then, but yeh deserve more n' jus' a quick shag on the couch. Do ya t'ink we coul' head ta the bedroom?", Cassidy asks, placing his hands on her hips again.

"Yeah, sure.", She says, getting up off of his lap, and taking his hand.

She leads him to her bedroom, and sits on the edge of the bed, tugging on his hand, to ask him to do the same. He sits down next to her, then places a hand on her cheek, pulling her into another kiss. They kiss for a bit, before Emily pulls him down with her, to a laying down position. Cassidy let's her take the lead, and reads her every movement carefully. She soon reaches for his shirt, asking him take it off, which he dose, only breaking the kiss for a moment to pull it over his head. She then takes his hand, and puts it on her breast, prompting him to squeeze, which has him smiling into the kiss.

"You can take it off.", She mumbles against his lips.

"Wha'?", Cassidy asks against hers.

She pulls back, and says, "The bra, you can take it off."

"Oh righ'!", He says, before reaching around, and quickly undoing the clasp.

She slides it the rest of the way off, and Cassidy just watches, smiling sweetly. She rolls her eyes, and places his hand on one again, before going back to kissing him. She slides her hand down to Cassidy's hard bulge, and gives it a soft squeeze, eliciting a deep moan from him, which makes her smile. She then begins undoing his pants, but Cassidy stops her, pulling away, and gently touching her arm.

"As much as I wan' tha', we'll get there in time. Righ' now, I wanna pleasure yeh. Woul' tha' be alrigh'?", Cassidy says, hooking a finger in her waist band, and tugging gently, asking for permission.

"Before ya, do that, I should probably warn you, I haven't really had the chance ta shave my legs in awhile.", She says, looking a bit worried.

"Tha's perfectly fine, love. Ta be completely honest wit' ya, nether have I.", He says with a playful grin, before gently pulling her pants, and underwear down over her hips, legs, then feet, and tossing them aside. 

After her pants are on the floor, he takes a quick moment to appreciate her in all her natural beauty, before leaning in to kiss her again. As he continues kissing her passionately, he gently slides one, long, tattooed finger between her wet folds. Emily moans at the sensation, making Cassidy's hard cock twitch in his jeans. He drags his finger through, gathering up her wet, and pulling it towards her throbbing clit. He puts light pressure on it, and begins rubbing light circles over it, causing her to gasp. He rubs her gently for awhile, switching between slowly fucking her with his fingers, and softly rubbing at her clit, before he begins slowly trailing kisses down her body. He starts by moving his lips over her jaw, then down her neck, over her shoulders, and collar bone, over her breasts, stopping to gently nip, and suck at one of her nipples, before continuing down over her soft belly, covered in faint pink stretch marks, then he moves down over her hips, continuing to gently finger her, he kisses all the way down her thigh, before finally coming to her center. 

"What are you doing?", Emily asks, as she feels his hot breath ghost over her wet pussy.

"What's it look like, love? I'm goin' down on yeh.", Cassidy says, casually, before leaning back in to get to work, only to have Emily's hand push his forehead away.

"Somet'in' wrong?", Cassidy asks, sitting back up.

"It's just... Nobody's ever... Cassidy I'm a mother... I've had three kids... You don't wanna...", Emily stammers, trying to form a proper sentence.

"Emily, love, one that's criminal! Are yeh seriously tellin' me that no man's ever pulled down yehr knickers, n' said, "God damn, I gotta get a taste o' tha' sweet cunt, o' yehrs "?", Cassidy says, honestly shocked, and slightly pissed off at every man she's ever been with. 

"No, Cassidy, I can honestly say I've never heard those words from anyone.", She lets out a soft little giggle, at Cassidy's bluntness, now seeming a bit charming to her. 

"Criminal, absolutely fucking criminal! Okay? N' two wha' the hell dose bein' a ma' got ta do wit' it? Yeh still have a perfectly functional cunt, n' I happen to t'ink it looks absolutely delicious.", He says, with a cheeky grin. 

Emily rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile.

"So, wha' do yeh say? Are yeh really gonna deny me a taste o' tha' beautiful pussy o' yhers?", Cassidy says, still grinning, and razing his eyebrows seductively.

"You know what. What the hell. I deserve this!", Emily says confidently.

"Damn right ya do!", Cassidy says enthusiastically, before leaning in, and getting to work.

As he slides his tongue through her wet folds, he hums happily, sending vibrations over the entire area. He moves his tongue flatly over her clit, as he slides two fingers into her dripping wet cunt, eliciting a gasping moan from her. Cassidy smiles proudly, and continues on with his work. He tries everything he can on her, just to find out exactly what she likes, turns out, it's fast tight circles, with the tip of his tongue over her clit, and slow, "come hither" motions inside her. He continues at the pace that has her moaning, and cussing up a storm, for awhile, but when she weaves her fingers through his hair, and pushes him harder against herself, he knows that's his cue to up the ante. He adds more pressure inside her, and speeds up his motions, both inside and out, it doesn't take long after that, till she climaxes.

"Oh God! Cassidy!", She screams, clenching tightly around his fingers, and pulsating quickly against his tongue.

Cassidy continues his motions, allowing her to ride it out as long as she needs, until she gently tugs his hair, prompting him to get up. He dose so, then smiles brightly at her, all blissed out, leaning against a pillow, with her eyes half shut.

"Was I any good?", He asks, knowing the answer, but still wanting to here it anyways.

"That was... It was... Just... Wow!", Emily says, not knowing how to describe how good it felt.

Cassidy smiles at her, then rubs at the bulge in his pants, desperate for some relief. Emily quickly takes notice.

"Take your pants off.", She simply instructs.

"Okay.", He says, obeying her request.

He pulls his pants down, and quickly kicks them off the bed, leaving him in only a pair of dark green boxer briefs, his hard on far more noticeable with less fabric covering it. He gently rubs his poor, desperate, cock through he underwear, feeling the precum leaking a spot onto his boxers.

"The underwear too.", Emily says, watching him wantonly. 

He quickly dose as asked, finally reveling his cock to her. She motions for him to come closer, and gives him a few good firm strokes, causing him to practically whimper, at the relief. She then let's go, leaving him disappointed, and wanting, until he sees what she's doing. She reaches into her nightstand, pulling out a condom, causing an exited grin to form on Cassidy's face. She hands the package to him, and he excitedly tears it open, then he gently pulls back his foreskin, and rolls the condom on, before getting into position between Emily's legs.

"Missionary good fer ya?", He asks, still wanting her to make the calls.

"Yeah, it's good.", She smiles, reaching out for his hips, and begging him to just get started already.

"Oh God!", Cassidy moans, as he slides into her, feeling her tightly around his needy cock, and begins moving slowly in, and out.

"How's tha' feelin' fer yeh, love?", Cassidy asks, after a minute of rhythmicly moving his hips. 

"Good. Really good!", Emily tells him, placing a hand on his lower back, and another over his shoulder, to hold him close. 

"Yeh wan' me ta go, faster? Harder? Slower? Softer? Tell me jus' how yeh like it, love.", Cassidy moans.

"Harder." Emily moans, and Cassidy happily obliges, thrusting his hips hard, and driving his cock deep inside her.

"Oh, God! Don't stop!", She shouts, as she feels her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

"I won' love, not unless yeh tell me to.", Cassidy moans.

As Emily starts to tighten around him, he picks up his pace, and angles himself up a bit, hitting just the right spot.

"Oh God! Fuck! Cassidy!", She screams, as she cums again, contracting tight around his cock.

"Jaysus, lass! Oh God!", Cassidy moans, as his own orgasm follows.

After they are both done cumming, Cassidy leans in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, before relaxing into the crook of her neck, as he catches his breath. After he catches his breath, he holds the base of the condom firmly, and withdraws. He ties the condom up, before heading to the attached bathroom, to properly dispose of it, and to get them both a clean up rag. 

"T'aught yeh may wanna clean up... Less yeh want another go tha' is.", He says, as he enters back into the bedroom, handing her the warm rag, with a sly grin. 

"I'm good Cassidy, thanks.", She says taking the rag, and cleaning herself up, before putting her clothes back on.

"Emily?", Cassidy says, pulling on his boxer briefs, as he watches her finish getting dressed.

"Yeah?", She says, turning around to face him.

"I know yehr probably pretty eager fer me ta fuck off now, but... Is there any chance we coul' cuddle, jus' fer like, five minutes.", Cassidy says, looking a bit ashamed to be asking.

Emily thinks about it for a minute, before looking over at the clock. She has an hour before the kids will be getting back, so what's the harm in five... or maybe fifteen minutes of cuddling. She lays back in bed, holding up the covers.

"Come on, ya got fifteen minutes.", She says, motioning for him to join her.

He crawls right in, and wraps a skinny, tattooed arm right around her abdomen, pulling her in nice and close. As they lay there he just takes in all her beauty. Her hair smells like Pina calota, he thinks to himself, as he nuzzles his face in close. Unfortunately 15 minutes is just enough time for a tired mother of three, and a junkie vampire to drift off to sleep. The next thing they know, they awaken to one of Emily's kids standing in the room, screaming.

Emily springs right up at the sound, running over to him. " What is it Tommy!", Emily asks, completely forgetting about Cassidy, and going into mommy mode.

"There's a scary man in your bed!", Tommy shouts, reminding Emily of the vampire, who was snuggled up behind her, just moments ago. 

She looks back at Cassidy, who for once in his life is at a loss for words.

"Calm down Tommy, he's mama's friend...", Emily says, crouching down to his height.

"He works at the church. He's the handyman. I just needed him to fix... Somethin'... Then we got tired... So we took a nap...", Emily says, trying to formulate a believable lie.

"Aye, lad. Yehr ma' jus' needed some nailin' done. I took care o' tha' righ' quick.", Cassidy says slyly, causing Emily to turn, and scowl at him.

Cassidy takes the hint that innuendos, are not welcome at this particular time, and gets out of bed to toss his jeans on, before coming over to the two, and crouching down himself.

"Listen, lad, yehr ma' jus invited me over ta fix some creaky floor boards. I haven't been sleeping well lately, so she let me take a quick nap in her bed, N' yehr ma's been workin' her ars-butt off lately, so she got a bit sleepy too.", Cassidy says, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"I shoul' probably get goin', supposed to meet the Padre, at... Uhmm never min' where, jus' I shoul' get goin'.", Cassidy says, turning to Emily, before getting up, and grabbing his shirt.

He exits the room, grabs his blanket off the floor, and tosses it over his head, and shoulders, before heading to the door.

"Wait!", Emily calls out from behind him, and he turns around to face her.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for your uh, "handy work".", She says, stepping out onto the front stoop with him, and closing the door behind her.

"Truly, love, it were my pleasure.", Cassidy says with a smile, then Emily stands up on her tip toes, places her arms around his neck, and gives him a long passionate kiss. 

"Mommy!", A voice from behind Cassidy says, and they both turn to look at the speaker.

"Alice.", Emily says, as she sees her little girl standing, mouth agape, staring at them.

Emily looks to Cassidy, hoping he at have some way out of this one, but he instead, just bluntly speaks his thoughts out loud.

"Honestly, love. I don' know how ya get ya outa this one... Sorry... See ya at church on Sunday, yeah?", He says, before heading off to meet Jesse, leaving Emily to explain to Alice, and probably the other two, that Cassidy was doing more than just handy work that day. 


End file.
